


red eyes, sharp thighs

by hawkeyesbutt, LittleAprilFlowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Riding, Sexy Times, all that kinda shit, baby goth hinata, bokuto is Hella Gay, goth kuroo, red eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAprilFlowers/pseuds/LittleAprilFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Relax, they’re contact lenses,” Kuroo says, laughing. “That’s what I went out to buy today with Yakkun."<br/>“Oh,” Bokuto says, before immediately entering Kuroo’s personal space to look at them. “Dude, those are super scary! It looks like you’re gonna eat me!"<br/>“Who says I’m not going to?” Kuroo smirks.</p><p>alternatively titled, 'bokuto gets a boner every time he sees kuroos red eyes'</p>
            </blockquote>





	red eyes, sharp thighs

Bokuto isn’t really sure when Kuroo’s fashion sense changed to such extremities. 

Back when they had first met in high school, Kuroo mostly dressed in shoddy ripped jeans, band t-shirts and the occasional plaid shirt. Now he watched Kuroo roll out of bed and get dressed in their shared college room, he realised he wasn’t quite sure when the change had begun. It just seemed to shift from one phase into the next.

He watches, pretending to be asleep still, as Kuroo pulls the red fishnet tights up his legs, following them up with a pair of tiny black shorts (but by no means Kuroo’s shortest pair, Bokuto knew this fairly well) and tugging on a strange loose black latex crop top, with mid-length sleeves and a low neckline. Kuroo yawns, shoves his hands into his hair and musses it up, before grabbing his bag of makeup from the side. Bokuto likes watching him put it on; he’s always been intrigued by Kuroo’s makeup collection, but he finds it interesting watching how different Kuroo’s face becomes as he applies it. The dark bags around his eyes disappear, his eyebrows become more defined, his eyes darker with the eyeliner. 

“I know you’re awake, you know,” Kuroo says without pausing his mascara brush, surprising Bokuto.

“I like watching you,” Bokuto admits.

Kuroo smirks, but doesn’t look away from his handheld mirror. “You flatterer."

“I was just thinking-"

“Well done. I’m proud of you."

“Shaddup!” Bokuto huffs, chucking a pillow at him. Kuroo ducks out of the way, grinning. “I was just _thinking._ I don’t remember when you started dressing like this,” Bokuto says, gesturing to the other man.

“Like what?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

“Like a…” Bokuto pauses. “Like a gothic hoe."

Kuroo guffaws. “A gothic hoe?!"

“Yeah!” Bokuto says, sitting up. “The tights, the latex - mixed with all the black you wear - is that not the gothic hoe aesthetic?"

“Stop saying gothic hoe, oh my god,” Kuroo laughs. After he quietens down, he smiles at his roommate. “You’re not wrong though… but it suits me though, riiiiiight?” 

“Definitely,” Bokuto says, nodding enthusiastically. “You look mega hot, dude.” He’s not sure if he imagines the way the tip of Kuroo’s ears turn red or not.

“Thanks bro,” he says as he reviews his work. “Black lipstick or no?"

Bokuto looks him over a few times. “Hmmm. Nah. Looks fine as it is."

Kuroo nods, putting his makeup back in his bag. He stretches before walking over to the door to grab his platform boots. 

“Dude, I don’t get why you wear those,” Bokuto tells him as he watches the other man slip them on. “You’re already tall as fuck. You don’t need extra height.” 

“But then how can I tease Yakkun?” Kuroo asks him, standing straight to show his full height. “He gets so pissed when he sees me in these. Well, I’m not sure if it’s really about the height or the fact he thinks I look like a transvestite. Either way, it pisses him off, and I’m always up for that.” 

“Fair enough man,” Bokuto tells him, before he grabs his phone to check for any notifications. He has a few messages from Hinata, wondering if he’s still up for him visiting today. Bokuto sends back an affirmation, excitement growing in his chest at the prospect of seeing his little kouhai again. “While you’ll be seeing your shrimp of a friend, I’ll be seeing mine,” Bokuto grins. 

“Ah, Chibi-chan’s coming to visit?” Kuroo says as he rummages through his drawers, looking for something.

“Yep!” Bokuto says. “Well, he’s visiting Kenma, but _then_ he’s coming to visit me! Maybe if you’re back in time, you’ll get to see him."

“Yeah hopefully, let me know when he arrives and I’ll try and say hi,” Kuroo says. “I’m off, then."

Bokuto looks up to say goodbye to his friend, now noticing the large rimmed black hat and the large round sunglasses that adorn his head along with the black fake leather bag. Bokuto gives him finger guns, which Kuroo smoothly returns, before grabbing his keys and heading out of the door. 

 

* * *

 

**Bokuto**  
yo man, hinata  & kenma are here!!! head back soon 8D 8D

**Kuroo**  
cool im nearly back now  
as expected yakkun insulted my clothes  
“if you dont stop dressing like a slutty emo soon i will torch your wardrobe” yeah right whatever MOM

**Bokuto**  
HA!!!! u tell him that??

**Kuroo**  
hell no. i dont have a death wish.   
heading up the stairs~~

Kuroo can hear the sounds of Bokuto and Hinata as he walks down the hallway to their room, rolling his eyes. Bokuto always became louder than usual when he was around other loud people such as Hinata. Kuroo could only imagine how poor Kenma must be feeling. He puts his key in the lock and turns, opening the door to see three smiling faces. Two in joy, the other in relief that they were not being kept alone with the other two. Kuroo grins at them.

“Hey rugrats,” he says, closing the door behind him. 

“Kuroo-san!” Hinata squeals, looking him from head to toe frantically. “You… You look…"

“Like Shadow the Hedgehog became a hooker,” Kenma says, raising an eyebrow at their friends choices. 

“YOU LOOK SO COOL!” Hinata screams, and Kuroo can’t help but feel a little smug. Hinata was always great at helping up your self esteem after two of your closest friends insult something important to you. “Did you grow?!” He seems to be unable to lower his volume it seems, going by the way Kenma is no longer wincing from the sound, Kuroo suspects they’ve been putting up with Hinata’s excitement all day. 

“Maybe a little,” Kuroo chuckles. He sits down on his bed and starts tugging his boots off. “It’s mostly from these.” 

“Whoa,” Hinata says, coming closer to look at them. “These are so big, how do you walk in them?”

Kenma places themself on the end of Kuroo’s bed, pulls out their PSP from their pocket. Kuroo ruffles their hair affectionately. 

“Practice,” Kuroo answers simply. “You wanna try them? Bet you’d be taller than Kenma in these. Maybe even Bokuto.” 

“Yes please!” Hinata squeals. He tugs them on as Kuroo takes them off, Kuroo assisting him in becoming vertical once they’re on. “Holy shit! Kenma, Kenma look!"

“Yes, very nice,” Kenma says, not looking away from the screen. 

Kuroo grins proudly, putting his hands on his hips. “See? There are some people out there who appreciate _true_ style.” 

“Pfft,” Bokuto says, “Hinata just wants to be tall!"

Hinata squawks. “That’s not true! I think Kuroo-san looks really nice! Like he’s out of that gothic movie - what is it…” 

“ _The Addams Family,_ ” Kenma supplies, not looking up.

“Oh yeah! _The Addams Family!_ ” Hinata says, walking around in the boots. He stumbles a bit, crashing into Bokuto who quickly uprights them both. “I wish I looked like that!” 

“You don’t need to wish,” Kuroo says, taking his hat off. He pulls his sunglasses off, revealing bright red eyes. “Your demon godmother has arrived."  
Bokuto lets out a hellish scream. “KUROO’S BEEN POSSESSED!” 

“HWAH!” Hinata yells, as Bokuto grabs onto him, backing them both into the corner of the room away from their red-eyed friend. 

“Relax, they’re contact lenses,” Kuroo says, laughing. “That’s what I went out to buy today with Yakkun."

“Oh,” Bokuto says, before immediately entering Kuroo’s personal space to look at them. “Dude, those are super scary! It looks like you’re gonna eat me!"

“Who says I’m not going to?” Kuroo smirks. Bokuto stares at him, terrified. “I was joking, Bo.” 

“Are you sure?” Bokuto says, squinting. “I’m still not sure I believe you on the contact lenses front. Maybe that’s just a cover up.” 

Kuroo rolls his eyes. “You want me to take them out and show you?” At Bokuto’s insistent nodding, Kuroo sighs, picking up his handheld mirror. He gently pushes his eyelid back as he sticks his fingers in his eye, gently pulling the red lens out before looking back at the three of them. “Happy now?"

“Gross,” Bokuto replies. “You just stick your fingers in your eye like that?” 

“Well yeah, how else am I meant to get them out?"

“I dunno, not like that though!” 

“Whatever. I’m gonna put it back in, I didn’t get these to not wear them, after all.” He cleans it when the solution he was given before sliding it back in. When he glances back at Bokuto, he watches the other man flinch. Kuroo laughs.

“They’re startling, okay?!” Bokuto huffs. 

“Whatever you say,” Kuroo says. “Now, onto my next project,” he glances over at the small ginger second-year, “I’ll make you into a _goth.”_ Hinata looks up at him, overjoyed. Kenma rolls their eyes, but seem happy enough for someone else to deal with Hinata for a while. Kuroo looks through his wardrobe, grabbing a few items of clothing and chucking them in Hinata’s direction. He tells him to go and change into them, Hinata plodding off to their ensuite. When he reappears, he’s wearing skin coloured tights that are black up to his knee and complete with cute cat faces at the top, as well as some of Kuroo’s black short shorts; on top he’s wearing a loose crop top with the words “Bite Me’ written in English.

He’s a very cute goth, that’s for sure. Kuroo beckons him over to sit by his bed, grabbing his makeup bag. Bokuto lays on his own bed, leaning off the bed upside down to watch Kuroo as he applies makeup to Hinata. He watches the way Kuroo bites down on his lip while he’s working, playing with the lip piercing that resides there. Bokuto forcefully pulls his gaze away from his mouth, but the only other place they can go is to Kuroo’s eyes, still bright red and piercing. Kuroo glances over at him and their eyes meet; it’s only for a second before he’s looking back at Hinata again, but Bokuto felt a shiver go through him just at that gaze. Bokuto looks away, away from Kuroo, to play a game on his phone. It’s not long before he’s bored, though.

“I’m _booooored,_ come on Kuroo, give my little kouhai back,” Bokuto whines. 

“I’m almost done,” Kuroo says, “Bo, come give it a look. See if it’s okay."

Bokuto reluctantly gets up from his bed, wandering over to Kuroo’s. He sits behind the other man, ignoring the glare Kenma sends his way for jolting the bed. He looks down at Hinata, face now completely different than it was before; his eyes smokey like how Kuroo usually does his own, his face more defined, eyebrows darker and shaped, and full black lips. Bokuto lets out a low whistle. “You actually look really good!” 

“Really?” Hinata grins, taking the mirror Kuroo hands to him. He ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ for a moment, before turning to Kenma. “Kenma, what do you think?” 

Kenma looks up from their game finally, eyes meeting Hinata’s. They glance him up and down. Then again. Finally, they look away, a small blush on their cheeks. “You look... nice."

“You really think so?!” Hinata yells, jumping onto the bed beside Kenma, making them jump. Kenma’s blush grows larger the longer they stare back at Hinata, but the boy doesn’t seem to notice. “You don’t think I look like a cheap Kuroo-san knock off?!"

“Of course not,” Kenma says, brushing some hair behind their ear nervously. “You… You look very cute.” Hinata beams at them. Kenma looks over at Kuroo and scowls. “Kuroo doesn’t look cute."

“I’m hurt,” Kuroo says, resting a hand over his heart. “You come into _my_ home, lay on _my_ bed, insult _my_ fashion choices--"

“I’m not wrong, though.”

“You’re a terrible friend!"

“What a shame I’m one of the few you have."

Kuroo scoffs. “I have friends! I have lots of friends.” 

“Name five."

“I… That’s not fair, you caught me off guard--"

“VIDEO GAMES!” Bokuto yells suddenly, grabbing Hinata and heading over to their consoles. He was bored of being bored and wanted to actually spend some bonding time with Hinata while he was here, since he probably wouldn’t be here much longer if he wanted to get back to Miyagi before nightfall. 

“Wait, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo says, picking up his phone and wandering over to sit beside them. “Let’s take a selfie together. I wanna show off my skills.” They take a few pictures before Kuroo is finally satisfied. He goes back and lays back on his bed beside Kenma, the two sharing some idle chatter while relaxing watching their louder friends.

Eventually the time came for Kenma and Hinata to leave, Hinata sighing sadly as he wipes his face clean and changes back into his normal clothes. 

“You’ll send me those pictures right?” He asks, looking at the pile of Kuroo’s clothes mournfully. 

“Sure,” Kuroo says. “I’ll send you a few links to stores that sell my kind of clothes too, if you want."

Hinata beams at him and nods. Kenma sighs. “Great. Another Kuroo. As if one wasn’t already too much."

“Hey, take that back,” Kuroo whines, ruffling Kenma’s hair again. The younger dodges out of his hand, but Kuroo catches them in a hug as they attempt to leave. 

When it’s finally just Bokuto and him again, Bokuto suggests takeout. Kuroo nods, both of them ordering something before he goes off to shower. As Bokuto lounges back on his bed, waiting for the takeaway to arrive, he ends up falling asleep.

_Bright red eyes, messy dark hair; hands curling around him like claws, teeth sharp as they suck on his lower lip..._

Bokuto opens his eyes to see bright red ones staring back at him. He screams in entirely manly terror.

“Yo, it’s just me!” Kuroo says, trying to calm the other boy. “Christ, do these contacts scare you that much?"

“Whaaa--?” Bokuto says, rubbing his eyes. His best friend watches him with a mixture of amusement and surprise. “I - they don’t _scare_ me! They’re just - you look weird! Who wears contacts in the shower anyway?"

“Gee thanks,” Kuroo says sarcastically. He wanders over to his side of the room, giving Bokuto an excellent view of his bare back; he’s currently only dressed in a pair of dark sweatpants, his hair wet and scraped back from being in the shower. “Shower’s free if you want one; I’ll call for you if the takeaway arrives,” Kuroo says, grabbing his laptop and switching it on. 

“Oh yeah, awesome,” Bokuto says, grabbing some clean boxers and his towel. 

As he jumps into the shower, yelping at the still cold water, he suddenly becomes aware of his not so tiny problem. “Aw, come on,” he mutters, before figuring he may as well sort it out.   
_Uhh, fuck, lets see… That guy I made out with in the club the other night, what did he look like? Fuck, I can’t remember… Maybe black hair? I think… Kind of messy, I can’t really remember his face… His body though…_

“Mmfh,” Bokuto struggles to hold in his moans as he remembers the feel of the other man’s hips pressing against his, hands running across his body- 

Suddenly it’s Kuroo’s hands touching him, teeth biting into the soft flesh of his neck, eyes opening only to reveal bright red-

Bokuto’s hand moves faster, not stopping at the thought that his best friend is what gets him off. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it before. Something’s different this time though; Bokuto can’t stop thinking about those bright red eyes, piercing and hungry, ready to pounce on him-

It’s embarrassingly quick for Bokuto, but he wastes no time in thinking about it any further. He hurries to get clean, well aware that food is on the way, and also that Kuroo will get suspicious if he spends too much time in the shower. He tries not to think about the eyes any further, until he steps out of the bathroom and is confronted by them once again. Kuroo looks up at him as he exits, his normal expression altered by the red. Bokuto shivers when they make eye contact.

“Weird, man,” Bokuto mutters as he walks over to his dresser to grab some sweatpants. 

“Meanie,” Kuroo responds, turning his attention back to his laptop. “I think I suit them."

“I didn’t say you didn’t suit them, they just…” Bokuto starts, before turning to face his friend again. He jumps when he finds Kuroo staring back. “Fuck! Warn me if you’re gonna look at me, okay?"

Kuroo laughs. “I can’t believe how much they freak you out. If anything, that makes me want to wear them more."

Bokuto scowls, about to argue back, before Kuroo’s phone starts ringing. “Hello?” He answers. “Ah, awesome. I’ll be right down to get it.” He ends the call, looking at his phone for a second.

“I’m gonna look at you, okay?” he says, before looking up at the other unamused student. “Food’s here. Go get it?"

“No way! It’s your turn,” Bokuto says, turning back to his dresser to find a shirt. 

“Bo, have you even left the house today?"

Bokuto grumbles, and Kuroo asks him to repeat himself. “No,” he relents. “Fine, I’ll go get it."

“Thanks babe,” Kuroo says with a red-eyed wink. Bokuto feels something stir in his nether regions. _Not right now dude, we just did this, remember?_ he tells him in his head. 

“You owe me,” Bokuto grumbles before grabbing his key and heading down.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto’s frustrated.

Kuroo’s been wearing his contact lenses almost religiously lately; every time he goes out, he wears them. It’s only bedtime or when they’re going to practice that Bokuto seems him without them, and seriously? He’s not sure how long he can go on like this.

So maybe it had taken over three sex dreams about Kuroo and his red eyes for him to figure it out, but the point is, he finally figured out why the contacts bothered him so much.

They turned him so much that every time he saw Kuroo with them on he almost always ended up popping a boner. Which, you know, was easy to cover up when they were at home; just sneak off to the bathroom, or cover it with a convenient pillow until it goes away, or wait until Kuroo goes out. It wasn’t so easy to cover up when they were out and about together however; they’d go out to eat and Bokuto would barely look at Kuroo because he was so terrified of sprouting something inappropriate. Kuroo was starting to notice something was going on as well; Bokuto had even been going as far as to avoid him if they met out in public; walking to classes or meeting in the library, Bokuto had continuously bailed as soon as he could. He didn’t like to see the downtrodden expression Kuroo wore when he left, but he also really didn’t need his best friend finding out he was becoming obsessed with the thought of fucking him 24/7. Bokuto was _tired_ of jacking off every moment they were near each other; he really needed some way out of this. He was getting sore, for crying out loud.

So when Kuroo invites him out one evening to go to his favourite alternative club with some of their other friends, Bokuto knows he can’t go. Drunk Bokuto + red eyed Kuroo? It was a tragedy waiting to happen, Bokuto knew it. 

“Dude,” Kuroo says, looking full-on hurt when Bokuto turns him down.

“Sorry man, I have something really urgent to do,” Bokuto says, keeping his gaze down on his tablet.

“Which is?” Kuroo asks, voice hard.

“Uhh,” Bokuto says, leg bouncing up and down nervously.

“Bokuto,” Kuroo says, voice low. “Look at me."

“Why?"

“Look at me.” Bokuto gulps, before looking up at his best friend. Kuroo looms over him, his black lips in a tight angry line. His red eyes glare down at him mercilessly and Bokuto has never been so turned on in his entire life. “You’ve been avoiding me."

“Have not!” Bokuto says, staring back, entirely unconvincing. He can’t lose this battle, even if he creams himself right where he sits. 

“You have,” Kuroo says, voice so smooth and hard at the same time that Bokuto can’t help but imagine it being used to command him. “Why?"

“I’m not avoiding you Kuroo,” Bokuto manages to get out. “You’re my best friend."

Kuroo continues to glare at him. “Then come out with me tonight."

“I…” Bokuto trails off. He’s desperate to look away from Kuroo’s eyes; he can feel Little Bokuto already stirring below him. “I. Can’t."

“Why?” Kuroo asks, “Tell me why and I’ll stop asking. If you really have something so important to do, then tell me what it is. Or you have to come out with me."

Bokuto feels more and more breathless the longer he looks at the other man. “I… I have to…” Finally, he breaks his gaze, looking away. “Fine, I’ll come out."

“Yesssss,” Kuroo says triumphantly, before walking over to his own bed.

“I’m not drinking though,”

“What? Dude, you love drinking."

“I don’t feel like getting wasted tonight is all."

“Alright, fine,” Kuroo huffs, before getting up to wander over to his wardrobe. He rummages through for a while, trying to decide what to wear. “Do you think a dress is too much?"

“Too much of what?” Bokuto says. 

“Dunno, just too much,” Kuroo replies. 

“Show me the dress,” Bokuto says. Kuroo pulls out what looks more like a tangle of material. “Is… Is that a dress?"

“Hang on, I’ll put it on. It’s easier to see on,” he says, pulling his shirt off. Bokuto means to look away, he really does; but when he sees the gorgeous expanse of Kuroo’s tanned back he can’t help but imagine licking melted chocolate off of it. _Shut up Little Bokuto,_ he thinks to himself, about to look away until he sees Kuroo drop his shredded jeans to the ground. His thighs are just as gorgeous, Bokuto has noticed, especially when they’re practicing. Bokuto wishes he could put his head between them. 

Kuroo, who’s been turned around this whole time, remains oblivious to Bokuto’s, and consequently Little Bokuto’s struggle. Finally, he slides the dress on. It really is lacking in material by the looks of it; holes have been ‘stylishly’ cut out from the entire frame so that it looks less like a dress and more like a piece of rope tied around him. Kuroo, being Kuroo manages to make it work as if it were made for him, and Bokuto can’t help but keep his gaze from drifting to the holes cut out near Kuroo’s ass. Finally he turns around, expecting his best friend to be ready and waiting to give his review. Instead, he finds Bokuto covering his face and crotch with pillows, willing his existence to be over. “Bo?"

“Mmm?” Bokuto replies from inside the pillow.

“What do you think?"

Bokuto gives him a thumbs up.

Kuroo frowns. Bokuto would usually be very enthusiastic about helping choose Kuroo’s outfit, if only to make fun of the stuff he wears. It was strange for him to be so submissive. Kuroo tugs his stiletto heels on and walks over to Bokuto’s bed, taking a seat beside him. “Bokuto,” he says calmly. “What’s going on?"

“Nothin’,” he mumbles into the pillow.

“Something is,” Kuroo says, eyeing the pillows suspiciously. “You’ve been avoiding me ever since I got these contact lens. Unless it’s another reason?" Bokuto shakes his head. “So it _is_ the contact lens? Dude, if they freak you out so much you have to avoid me, then I’ll stop wearing them. I don’t want to not be able to hang out with my best friend,” Kuroo says, sadly.

Here’s the thing. As much as Bokuto curses those contacts to hell, as much frustration that they bring him, he really really doesn’t want Kuroo to stop wearing them. Not only because they make the other guy even hotter, but because Kuroo _likes_ wearing them. Bokuto doesn’t want to be the one who spoils that for him.

He drops the pillow. “You don’t have to do that,” he says, finally looking at Kuroo straight on. This turned out to be a huge mistake; Kuroo has never looked as attractive as he does right now. His eyes, the dress, the shoes, the whole thing is driving Bokuto absolutely insane. He lets out a low whine as he makes eye contact with the other boy. 

“Did you just moan?” Kuroo asks, utterly confused. “Does it look bad? Should I change?"

Bokuto can’t believe his friend would consider that. “As if you’d ever look bad in anything,” Bokuto says breathlessly. 

“Why are you being so weird?” Kuroo asks, eyeing him suspiciously. “What’s with the pillows, anyway? Ha, unless you -“ He starts, eyes slowly trailing down to the pillow by Bokuto’s crotch. “Are… you…?"

Bokuto can feel his cheeks getting warmer. “Maybe."

“Over… Me?"

Bokuto nods, looking away. 

“Oh,” Kuroo says, intrigued, but not appalled or disgusted or anything else Bokuto had feared. “You think I’m really that…?"

“Hot? Sexy? Downright gorgeous?” Bokuto supplies for him. “Definitely. The contacts only make it worse-"

“Worse?"

“No not _worse,_ as in - they make you - you’re too fucking hot!” Bokuto yells. “Every time I see you in them I just - they -"

“They turn you on?” Kuroo offers, and he deigns to smirk.

“Yeah."

“Shit, man."

“Yeah."

“That’s really fucking hot,” Kuroo replies. Bokuto’s head whips up. “All this time you’ve been avoiding me so you wouldn’t pop a boner. Fuck. Do you even know how much that turns me on?"

“Uh,” Bokuto says, unsure of what’s happening right now. Surely he’s dreaming right now. Or passed out in class. Anything but what’s currently going on.

“Look at me,” Kuroo says. Bokuto fails to repress the shiver that goes down him when his eyes meet Kuroo’s at his demand. “Fuck, you weren’t kidding.” He pulls the pillow away from Bokuto’s crotch, looking at the hidden treasure beneath it. “Fuck,” Kuroo says. “Fuck. Well. You know what this means, don’t you?"

“No?” Bokuto says.

“I’m gonna have to blow you,” Kuroo says, sliding off of the bed to his knees. 

“What?!” Bokuto gasps, but Kuroo’s already tugging his legs forward, hands sneaking their way up. “Are you sure?"

“You don’t think I want to blow you?” Kuroo says, raising an eyebrow. “You’re my best bro - and the hottest dude I know. Of course I want to blow you."

“But - ahhh,” Bokuto moans as Kuroo begins to mouth him through his sweatpants. “Weren’t you meant to be - mad at me?"

“I can’t be mad at you now,” Kuroo says, before pausing. “But I can be later. When I punish you."

“Oh my fuck,” Bokuto shudders, eyes squeezing shut. He’s still not entirely convinced this is real, with what dirty words were coming out of his best friend’s mouth.

“Open your eyes,” Kuroo demands. “How can you watch me suck you off if your eyes are closed?"

“Fuck,” Bokuto groans, opening his eyes to look at Kuroo's. He slides a hand into the other’s hair, giving it a light tug for good measure. Kuroo keens into it and Bokuto does it again, enjoying the sound it coaxes from him. 

Kuroo eventually stops teasing, tugging Bokuto’s sweatpants down to reveal him. “Fucking hell,” Kuroo says, wasting no time in going down on him. Bokuto’s groans fill the room, his eyes slipping shut every now and then out of habit. Kuroo stops when he does, forcing Bokuto to look at him if he wants him to continue. At one point when he draws off, a thin strand of saliva hangs from his piercing, connecting the stud to Bokuto’s shaft. To say the sight was hot as hell would be an understatement, and it actually makes Bokuto’s hips shift for more once he looks down at Kuroo like he’s supposed to be doing.

“You’ve gotta slow down.” Bokuto urges as Kuroo takes him like he’s nothing. This is the most insane head he has ever had. “Otherwise it’ll be over before it’s even begun.”

Kuroo hums around him, and that was the exact opposite of what Bokuto wanted, and at the same time is now the only thing in the world he could ever remember wanting.

“Oh shit, do that again.”

Another hum, this time sounding incredibly smug, though how Kuroo could convey that with almost an entire cock in his mouth was impressive. Bokuto ruffles his hair, now carding it through his fingers in a steady pattern as Kuroo sucks him off. Those red eyes flick up to meet with his and he almost cums there and then. Never again will he be able to jerk off in the shower – it could never come close to this.

Kuroo pulls back, gasping quietly, wiping the spit away from his mouth. With a protesting whine, Bokuto pants above him. His question stays on his tongue though as Kuroo surges up and swallows it. There’s a salty tang in his mouth which Bokuto knows well and yet one which is new and familiar because it’s him, and it’s mixed with the taste of Kuroo.  
A hand finds Kuroo’s crotch easily under the skimpy net of a dress. Bokuto grinds his palm against the rock hard flesh in his pants, and he feels Kuroo’s hum of approval reverberate inside his own mouth.

“Damn Bo, you’re good at this.” He murmurs as he pulls away from kissing the other boy, falling against his chest somewhat haphazardly on the edge of the bed, entirely shamelessly as he pushes into Bokuto’s palm.

“I’m literally just touching you.” He points out, but he is undeniably proud he can get Kuroo worked up so easy. In his head he is enjoying the fact he has the upper hand for once, somewhat literally, until one of Kuroo’s own sneaks up under his shirt to stroke over his chest. His fingers graze Bokuto’s nipples, which were sensitive enough without cold long finger pads teasing them, and he makes a muffled sound of pleasure into Kuroo’s scalp.

“Let me move.” Kuroo says, “I’m bent in half here.”

“You like it though.”

“Bent over maybe, but like this? Not so much.”

The mental image of Kuroo folded over their kitchen counter is all Bokuto can think about for a moment which feels like it lasts a lot longer than it does. With it comes the sudden urgent need to see what Kuroo’s ass looks like with nothing covering it.

“Take off your clothes,” Bokuto urges.

Kuroo laughs, biting Bokuto’s lip hard for good measure. “I gotta say Bo, if you think you’re gonna be in charge here, you are very wrong."

“Why, you gonna dominate me?” Bokuto teases, before looking up at Kuroo. He shivers at the sight of his blood red hungry eyes matched with his cat-like grin.

“You have no idea what you are in for,” Kuroo’s voice drops low as he whispers against the skin of Bokuto’s neck, leaving a small trail of kisses. Bokuto tenses when Kuroo pauses, teeth teasing the skin; before he completely withdraws in order to strip himself of the dress and underwear. He keeps his stilettos on, which Bokuto can’t say he has a problem with.He swallows at the sight of Kuroo’s cock, and instantly he wets his lips. Kuroo notices his attention straight away.

“You want me?” he asks, and stands brazenly with his hands on his hips, catching his lip piercing between his teeth in his customary smirk. 

“Yeah, I… Fuck, Kuroo, I want you so bad.” He manages to stammer out as he nods. “I want you to fuck me.”

He’d dreamt about it. Kuroo taking what he wanted from him, and telling him what he wanted as he took it, those red eyes intense on him as they anticipated his every move to stop anything he wasn’t told to give….

“You… You do?” Kuroo replies, as if surprised by that response.

“I… Yeah. I do, Kuroo. I want you to fuck me.” Bokuto repeats. Silence hangs heavy in the air between them, and Bokuto is on the verge of backing out and shrugging it all off as a joke. That is, before Kuroo starts moving back towards the bed with a predatory cat-like slink in the way he moves.

He stares at Bokuto with those demonic eyes, and looks over him like he is something to eat. “Strip.” He commands. This time Bokuto doesn’t hesitate. He hurriedly rids himself of his shirt and shorts, then wriggles out of his boxers, all without leaving the bed.

“Turn over.” Kuroo says next, and again Bokuto does as he bids silently, without question.

Bokuto hears him move away this time, back toward his own bed as Bokuto waits on his hands and knees on his. He hears a drawer slide open and closed again, followed by the soft pad of returning footsteps, and the bed dips as Kuroo clambers onto it. He feels a palm smooth over his ass and trace a thumb along his ass, and Bokuto shudders as it traces over his entrance.

“Ready?” Kuroo asks, waiting. 

“Go for it,” Bokuto confirms, excitement dwelling inside of him. 

There is the snap of the lid of a lotion bottle, and the sound of its contents being spread over fingers, before one presses to him and pushes in. There is instantly a slight sting, but it is not unpleasant.

“More?” Bokuto says hopefully.

“You’ll have more when I want you to have more.” Kuroo says, voice stern. Bokuto shudders at the sound of it.

But he doesn’t have to wait long. Although he is better at keeping a lid on it, Kuroo is as eager for this as Bokuto. Two fingers, and Bokuto starts to move on them to stretch him more.

“Can we do this with you on your back?” he suggests, as Kuroo uses his free hand to stroke himself at the sight of his fingers inside the other man.

“As in, you ride me?"

“Hell yeah,” Bokuto breathes.

Kuroo pauses, considering. “That does sound pretty hot." Kuroo admits, pushing his fingers deeper and reveling in the noise it draws out of Bokuto. "You riding me while I watch."

“Fuck, Kuroo. Fuck yeah," Bokuto gasps, now virtually rocking back and forth on his hand. He can’t help it. This is crazy and amazing and he feels like he could cum right here and right now if Kuroo keeps this up. But at that thought, his fingers are withdrawn and he moves away.

Bokuto turns over and sits on his ass, just in time to see Kuroo lube up his hand again to slick his cock. The sight of him glistening and thick in the lowlight of their bedroom was too damn good. And those red eyes again focused entirely on him… Fuck.

“Condom.” Bokuto says suddenly, and rises from the bed before scrabbling for his own nightstand.

“One step ahead of you,” Kuroo intervenes, and Bokuto turns to follow where he is looking down at the bed and sees the foil packet waiting on the duvet. Always the prepared one, thinking ahead.

Bokuto grins and gets up on his knees to kiss Kuroo again, tracing his tongue thoughtfully over the piercing in his lip as Kuroo strokes himself lazily. Kuroo’s mouth trails down Bokuto’s jaw and sucks at his neck gently. Bokuto bares his neck further and Kuroo takes it, biting down harshly on the pale flesh, promising beautiful blooming marks by the time they’re done. Bokuto moans at the battle between pain and pleasure occurring inside of him, Kuroo taking full advantage of it in order to leave a few more marks.

“Ready?” Kuroo whispers into Bokuto’s throat.

“Hell yeah,” Bokuto replies, and shuffles back to let Kuroo get comfy before climbing astride his thighs, handing him the condom still in its wrapper.

“Do you wanna do it?” Kuroo asks.

“I…. No,” Bokuto decides, “I wanna see you do it.”

Kuroo smirks at the request but does as bid, taking his time so Bokuto doesn’t miss a thing. He makes the opening of the plain wrapper a tease all of its own – how the hell does he manage to make the undoing of a condom so damn seductive? – before sheathing himself. Then, smug as a cat who got the cream, Kuroo folds his arms behind his head and waits silently for Bokuto to do the rest.

Bokuto takes a deep breath, positioning himself over Kuroo’s waiting cock. He makes the mistake of meeting Kuroo’s eyes; red, starving eyes matched with a calm and collected expression, like he’s waiting for the show to begin. Kuroo’s act makes Bokuto feel like he needs to impress him, needs to please him, make something else flicker into that expression. The game turns him on almost as much as Kuroo’s eyes do. He slides onto him slowly, hissing as he seats himself. Kuroo sucks in a harsh breath, biting down on his lip to keep any noise from coming out. His eyes flicker shut for a moment before he regains his composure. “Fuck, Bo."

“You like it?” Bokuto says, desperate for an answer. He wouldn’t usually be so desperate for his partners approval, not like this - this was something else, something new. Bokuto hungered for it. 

Kuroo’s eyes rake him up and down, act already slipping, as he breathes heavily and lips his lips. “It’s alright I guess,” Kuroo smirks, and Bokuto frowns at him. _I’ll show him,_  he thinks, fingers scratching down Kuroo’s chest.

He starts to move up and down slowly and that’s when Kuroo really gets worked up. “Fuck,” Kuroo growls, moving his hips up to meet with Bokuto’s. Bokuto groans at the sudden impact, Kuroo moving faster and faster. “Look at me, Koutarou; don’t take your eyes off of me."

Bokuto shudders at the sound of his name. “Tetsu,” Bokuto breathes, meeting his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, you’re so -“ 

Kuroo lets out a loud groan, his hips faltering. His lip piercing gets caught on his teeth and Bokuto can see the shiny glint of it inside his mouth. “Need - faster,” Kuroo says, the both of them working their hips at a faster pace. “Kou, Kou - fuck, you have no idea, no idea how long I’ve -"

“Me too,” Bokuto agrees with him before he even gets his words out. He already know what he’s going to say. “Thought about this so much; had dreams about being fucked by you-"

“Oh god, oh god -"

“Needed you so bad-"

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna-“ Kuroo stutters out, before his hips falter and splutter, and he slowly lowers them back to th ebed to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he sighs. Bokuto’s still going, up and down, desperate to finish, and Kuroo sits up, wrapping a hand around his cock. “Come for me,” Kuroo whispers, stroking him quickly. Bokuto meets Kuroo’s eyes once again and feels himself explode onto Kuroo’s palm. Bokuto falls against the other man, his eyes slipping shut as he pants. Kuroo presses small kisses to his mess of white and black hair. 

“Shall we go shower?” Kuroo murmurs softly.

Bokuto makes an inbetween noise. “In a moment,” he mumbles.

“Babe, as adorable as you are, you’re crushing my dick right now,” Kuroo says with a wince.

“Oh shit yeah,” Bokuto says, slowly lifting himself off of Kuroo. Kuroo takes off the condom, throwing it into the trash. Bokuto wraps an arm around his chest, his eyes slipping shut again. “Nap first. Shower later."

“Bo, I gotta take these contacts out,” Kuroo tells him. “Come on babe, we’re pretty gross. We should shower then we can sleep."

“Fiiiine,” Bokuto says, yawning. “You gotta drag me over there though."

“I think I can manage that,” Kuroo laughs. Moving to step out of the bed, he pauses. “I forgot I was still wearing shoes,” he mumbles, before quickly tugging them off. He takes his contact lens out and puts them back into their solution, before carrying Bokuto to the bathroom. 

They shower slowly, Kuroo washing Bokuto’s hair in between wet kisses. Bokuto walks on wobbly legs over to Kuroo’s nice clean bed, sneaking under the covers and waiting for Kuroo. Kuroo appears a moment later, teeth brushed, pausing by the light switch as he smiles down at his phone. He slips into his bed beside Bokuto, pressing a kiss to his head and wrapping an arm around him. “Look what Chibi-chan just sent me,” Kuroo grins.

Bokuto opens his eyes to see the collection of pictures Hinata had sent; Hinata in various outfits inspired by Kuroo’s wardrobe, grinning happily. He’s also added a few picture of him in makeup, which he comments on underneath saying he hasn’t quite got the hang of it yet and if Kuroo has any tips. Kuroo sends back a few messages, his heart swelling slightly at the sight of his tiny goth kouhai. “You’re like his goth teacher,” Bokuto mumbles. “You should send him the song ‘Wake Me Up Inside’ every morning so he gets into the zone."

“I should be everyone’s goth teacher,” Kuroo sighs peacefully. “And the songs actually called ‘Bring Me To Life’ so fuck you."

“Who else could you teach?” 

“You’d make a cute goth."

“You think?"

“Sure, just look at you."

“You flatterer."

“Got to get in your pants somehow,” Kuroo says. “Oh wait, I already did."

“Har har.” They’re silent for a few moments longer, enough that Kuroo thinks Bokuto’s fallen asleep. “Hey, weren’t you supposed to be going out tonight?” He asks all of a sudden.

Kuroo shrugs. “This is better.” 

Bokuto grins, leaning up to meet him in a kiss. 

They didn’t ask what they were; they didn’t need to. All they needed to know was that they had each other, and now they had more. 

Turns out Kuroo’s red contacts weren’t as terrifying as Bokuto first thought they were.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending is a bit shit ive been trying 2 write this for months, got stuck on the smut, and died inside a little
> 
> thank u to poppy (LittleAprilFlowers) for writing the blowjob scene and helping with out with the smut - im shit at smut and she put her blowjob knowledge to good use lmao
> 
> all i want to say is that i love goth kuroo with all my heart and i especially love baby goth hinata ok im done im dONE
> 
> tumblr: nauticee.tumblr.com / captain-volleyball.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @sneezepit


End file.
